


VirusLove

by Jinxy_Pinky



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Falling In Love, Funny, Human Experimentation, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Blood, Monsters, Not Serious, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Sex Might Come, Tentacle Monsters, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy_Pinky/pseuds/Jinxy_Pinky
Summary: After being chosen to go with Umbrella at a shopping mall. Y/n must slowly go through the pain of never getting out of the facility. But discovers a strange love between a particular Tyrant.What Can Go Wrong?
Relationships: Nemesis (Resident Evil)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	VirusLove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/n = Your Name.
> 
> Hiya! I'm back with another Resident Evil story! and this is going to be my first Monster/Love story. YAY! 
> 
> Also, if you haven't read my other stories. Check them out. Also, "I've Fallen For You" part 4 is coming soon. it's been a year since it was out and I've been having trouble with ideas of what's going to happen but I promise it will be coming.
> 
> Anyway, More chapters will be coming up for this. So, stay tuned.

It was an average morning in GregerVil as Y/n and her friends were out shopping. Y/n laughed at one of her friends remarks of a cute police man that walked by, Y/n shook her head at them.

"You guys are ridiculous, He's like 10 years older than you." Y/n stated.

"So? He's so handsome, you have no taste Y/n." One of her friends said.

Y/n shook her head again, she does have taste. Well, not for 30 year old's that is. She likes a guy who's strong but also soft, almost like a giant teddy bear ... or is it a grizzy bear? either way, she just wants someone.

She continued walking with her friends, listening and chatting at their conversations.

Then, a loud scream could be heard.

" **AHHHHHH MONSTER**!"

A young woman screamed out before running the other direction of Y/n's friends. Right after that, a huge crowd of people started running towards Y/n. Suddenly the crowd was heading towards Y/n, She ducked to the side before the crowd could trample her. 

" **STARSSS~** " A horrifying voice screamed outwards, from where the woman screamed earlier.

Which was the only thing Y/n could hear right before one of her friends grabbed her and ran.

"Wah- What's happening?!" Y/n yelled, questioning what the hell was going on.

"I- I don't KNOW!? But someone said Monster." She Replied back.

Y/n Continued running until a voice could be heard over the speakers in the shopping center.

" _Attention Everyone, All door in the Mall are closed. Trying to leave will be the results of death._ "

"What the Fuck?" Y/n said under her breath.

" _If you wish not to be killed, Then head directly towards the Food Court. Then you will be given a set of instructions to follow by, if you fail at these instructions you will be killed as well._ "

*No Fucking Way, You can't be serious?! This is just some sick joke* Y/n thought. There's no way she's going to the Food court. That's just a death sentience.

" _A_ _lso, If you refuse to head towards the food court, you'll be killed as well. So, please head now."_

Then the voice cuts out.

Y/n and her friends look at each other with a splash of fear in their eyes. What should they do? is it all some prank?

"Alright ... um .. I think we should go." One of her friends said.

"I also agree." Another friend said.

Y/n didn't want to go, there was something fishy about this but she didn't know what.

".. Then lets go then .."

Y/n followed her friends from behind as she saw a group of other people waiting in the food court. As they got there, everyone looked terrified. There was group of armed men with guns and two other men wearing white lab coats. but, that's not why everyone was terrified. There was a huge giant creature that stood beside the men in lab coats. It had a grotesque face, it didn't have lips, so it's gums were exposed. It also was missing a eye, which the only one it had was glassy and white.

Y/n stared at the giant creature, being slightly amazed yet terrified of it. She continued to stare at it, until it turned it's gaze towards you. Y/n jumped a little as she quickly looked away from it. which, she turned her gaze towards the two men in lab coats.

"Now, since everyone is here, I'll make things simple. Our Creature, T-103. Will pick one of you lucky people to join us." One of the men said in the lab coat.

"what the FUCK?! No Way, I'm out of here!" A young man said in the crowd of people before walking off.

But then was immediately shot by one of the men. 

Everyone in the crowd gasped, freaking everyone out. A baby cried, an old couple hugged each other and a little girl cried in her father's arms. The sound of gun shots letting lose in the food court made everyone froze in silence. 

"Now Listen, If you don't want to be shot then Listen to want you have to do. After all, only one of you are coming with us." The other man said in the lab coat.

Everyone in the crowed stayed quiet. 

"Good." He said, as he looked at the creature. Giving it a nod.

It started to move towards the crowed, eyeing everyone until it set it's gaze at you. The whole crowed faced you, even your friends stared. But with all the staring, you couldn't help but stare at the Monster. It was a fascinating thing, though it was a bit weird to stare back you felt like you wanted to know more about it. 

It moved towards you, suddenly picking you up.

"WHA- Ah .. WAIT no!" Y/n said, panicking on the Creature.

It threw you over it's shoulder. You freak out, moving on top of the creature so it would let go of you. But it roughly grunts at you, making you stop and go quiet. The creature walks back to the two men, which one of them say.

"Alright then, Let's head Out!" He yelled, All his men followed behind the creature. Which It was following the two men.

Y/n stared back at the crowed of people, also seeing the terror in her friends eyes as she was slowly being taken away. _What was going to happen to her?_


End file.
